


Precious and Wonderful

by EmSonderling, leftennant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSonderling/pseuds/EmSonderling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Precious and Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different times Darcy and Natasha meet that mean everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. you. guys. when i saw the moodboard i'd be writing for, i made the most embarrassing noise because IT IS SO GOOD YOU GUYS. DID YOU LOOK AT IT? DID YOU SEE HOW PRETTY IT IS???? OMG YOU GUYS! IT! IS! LOVELY!!!!  
> so, so, so much thanks to the lovely and incredibly talented moodboard creator, EmSonderling. it was an absolute treat to form a story around. i can only hope that i've done it justice. the prompt i was given in darcyverse discord was "Magic's just science we don't understand yet."  
> and i decided to sort of look at it as magical moments in a relationship, so yup. that's what i did. hope you all like it! <3<3<3
> 
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The first time Darcy met Natasha Romanov she was holding a handful of sparklers. It was the Fourth of July. Natasha strolled up to Darcy with a smile, and dropped into the seat next to her, graceful as a cat. She had a martini glass in her hand, and turned to Darcy with one hand shading her eyes from the sun.

“Darcy Lewis, right?” she asked between sips of her drink. “Shield’s newest, and youngest ever, Senior International Liaison.” 

“I’d ask how you knew all that, but I have a feeling that you’d say something like ‘I make it my business to know’,” Darcy replied. 

“I make it my business to know.” Natasha deadpanned, then flashed her a grin. “So, Ms. Lewis, how are you enjoying the party?”

The grin was big and bright, and full of teasing. Darcy felt the wind get knocked out of her in a helpless rush that left her dizzy. Natasha was still smiling at her, obviously waiting for an answer to a question Darcy couldn’t remember anymore. She finally managed something. A bunch of words that to this day she has no recollection of, but they must have been acceptable because Natasha stayed, filling her in on all the tea on the other guests in a funny, dry way that had Darcy rolling. It was the best party ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time Darcy Lewis ran into Natasha Romanov she was playing poker with the usual suspects in the big common room connecting all the apartments on the Avenger’s floor. Darcy still had no idea what strings Jane had pulled to get her a place up on that floor, but she felt like she might owe Jane her firstborn.

She could have made hot chocolate in her own place, but Darcy really loved the common room in the evenings. It was where the team went to unwind, and she loved catching interesting snatches of conversation and seeing sides of them that the public didn’t. 

So that’s where she went to make her hot chocolate. And on this night, Natasha was right there. Darcy felt her heart stutter a little as Natasha laughed at something Clint said. For such a controlled person, Natasha’s laugh was rambunctious and unchained. Darcy kind of loved that about her. It was like a part of her from a small, private place deep inside was set loose for everyone to see. 

She was just adding the marshmallows when a voice that was both raspy rough, and velvet smooth said, “When you’re done with those, pass them over here.”

Darcy almost dropped her mug, but managed to pull her shit together and hand the packet of marshmallows over with a smile. “They’re really good. Tony has them brought in from some gourmet candy shop in France.” 

Natasha leaned against the counter. “Actually.” She paused to choose one. “I’m the one who has them brought in.” 

And that is how Darcy learned that Natasha had a sweet tooth. They spent a long time talking that night. Natasha never did go back to her poker game, and it was the wee hours of the morning when Darcy finally made it to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These moments in time were both so important to Darcy, because they were the start of something precious, and wonderful. Those were the words Natasha had used to describe what they had the night before, and Darcy felt the Earth shift when she heard them. It was October, bright and crisp and cool. Natasha had booked them into a charming, exclusive B&B in the hills of Vermont. Those words were whispered as they moved between clean white sheets on a four poster bed. _Precious and Wonderful_ , Darcy capitalized the words in her head when she whispered them to herself that morning in the shower.

It was the truest thing she’d ever heard said. So on this day when she walked hand in hand with Natasha, leaves tumbling around them like jewels in the air, Darcy couldn’t remember her feet touching the ground once. They passed rows of chairs filled people they loved, both smiling, two bouquets spilling over with tiny flowers like stars.

She was still walking on air later that night as she and Natasha eventually made their way back up to the bridal suite at the B&B. The pathway up from the party tent was lit with candles set in tiny pumpkins. They laughed and kissed, bumping into each other as they stumbled up the porch steps and to the door. Darcy felt like the tiny flames they passed had gathered inside her, growing brighter with every step. It was joy, and need, and love, and want all wrapped up in one shifting, brilliant feeling, and Darcy wanted to feel it every day for the rest of her life.


End file.
